


Take It Out On Me

by Little_RedHood6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, FGL, Hints of abuse, Little smut, SPN - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: The relationship the reader is in is not the healthiest. Dean is always there for her and she goes to him to take her frustration out.A/N: This story is based slightly off the of song Take It Out On Me by Florida Georgia Line. Please comment any thoughts, they really help! Thanks!





	Take It Out On Me

You rushed inside and slammed the door behind you. You sprinted down the steel steps of the bunker, anger written all over your face.

You needed to find him. He was the only thing at the front of your mind right now. He was your outlet, your safe haven. You could always count on him to be there when you needed him, and _boy_ did you need him right now. You sped right through the war room and straight back to the hallways.

“Where is he, dammit?” you exclaimed while stomping your foot. If you didn’t find him soon, you might shoot something or someone.

Shaking your head, you raced to his room. Without even bothering to knock, you busted into his bedroom, the one place you knew you and all of your secrets were safe.

“Hey! Whoa, (Y/N), are you alright?” he asked with concern after being surprised by your ambush. He stood up and swiftly walked over to you.

With angry tears in your eyes, you looked up at him. “Shut up.” You growled.

Out of nowhere, you grabbed the flaps of his flannel shirt and smashed your lips with his. The kiss was a bit messy but you couldn’t care less. It felt so good to feel his lips on yours. His familiar taste was so comforting.

When you pulled back he didn’t seem surprised, but more worried. Which you expected, he was always worried about you.

“What’d _he’d_ do this time?” he asked, and you could hear the strain in his voice.

You sighed frustrated and glared at anywhere but his eyes. All you wanted to do was channel your anger into something.

“Did _he_ break your heart?” he asked, not giving up on the answer. You rolled your eyes and looked down. He grabbed your chin to make you look up into his intense green eyes. “Y/N, I can tell you’ve been crying and,” he shrugged as if it was obvious, “here you are.”

You scoffed as if that was the most ridiculous thing you have ever heard. Instead of replying to him, you just placed your lips back on his. You lost yourself in the kiss, trying only to feel him and think of only him, not about the other person you could not stand right now. Unfortunately, before the kiss could go any further like you wanted, he pulled back.

“Y/N, I always know that anytime you show up to my bedroom past eleven o’clock, it’s about _him_.”

But yet again, you ignored his comment and shoved him back a little and continued where you left off. However this time, you added a bite to your kiss.

When you both broke apart for a breath, Dean quietly exclaimed, “Damn! _He_ must’ve really pissed you off.”

“You have no idea, Dean.” You replied. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed him again and inches from his lips, your breath mixing with his. “And I thought I told you to shut up.”

You looked up into eyes. The look they held was so intense it made your knees weak. You could see his eyes grow darker by the second.

You were pushed up against him with no space in between the both of you. You could feel his chest rise and fall against yours. The suspense was too much, just wanted to feel him on you. Feel his presence everywhere on your body.

The aggression was building up mentally and physically. _Very_ physically. You needed to take it out on him.

As if he was reading your thoughts, he said to you in a low voice, “Take it out on me baby.”

And without a moment of hesitation, you both met each other’s lips. He heatedly started to pull off your jacket and then pulled away for a second. He threw off your shirt at a rapid pace. His shirt followed yours to the floor right after.

Your eyes trailed his gorgeous body when all of a sudden he grabbed you by the waist and dragged you both to his bed.

Dean ripped off your bra and just when things were going fast and not getting personal, he stops and stares at you. His eyes glaze over with a look you can’t quite place, but you know that _He_ has never looked at you this way before. And even though this isn’t your first time with Dean, you still can’t help the blush that came and Dean seemed to notice too.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed out as if he was out of breathe. But you just rolled your eyes and scoffed.

“Don’t do that Dean.” You snapped.

“Do what?” He said, raising his voice a tad.

“Look at me like I’m worth the whole world!”

“But, Y/N, you are.” Instead of responding, you just looked away.

You gasped when you felt warm lips crash into yours. But it was different this time, he was soft with you, as if he went any faster you would break. He took his time, in every touch he tried to you show you what he felt. His tongue asked for entrance and you granted him access.

Your eyes fell naturally shut and you got lost in the kiss. It quickly grew passionate and faster reminding you of the initial reason why you were here.

Keeping your lips attached, you pushed him a little and rolled on top of him. You’ve had enough foreplay and needed to forget. Only one way and one person could give you that clarity for a few moments.

You both continued in the same position for a few more moments before Dean flipped you back over onto your back. You immersed yourself into him, focusing only on his every touch.

***

Usually, when you’re done, you either just get up and leave, leaving only a physically satisfied Dean behind, or you just roll to the other side of the bed and fall asleep. But for some reason, you didn’t this time. Something about the look he gave you tonight made you feel grounded. You couldn’t leave, even if you wanted to. It felt right being here tonight and staying in the older Winchester’s arms. Currently, you both were sitting up against the headboard of the bed, one of his arms wrapped around your shoulder, your head resting against his chest, and one of your hands intertwined with his other hand.   

What did he do to you? You thought to yourself. Dean made you want to stay with him, for more than the physical connection you had with him. This wasn’t supposed to happen! You were not supposed to be emotionally attached to this wonderful man! He deserved so much better than you. He was way too good for you in every single way. All you would bring him is pain and soon he would get annoyed with you, or you would somehow find a way to screw things up and he would be disappointed in you.

You are nothing, worthless. You find a way to mess everything up and break everything you touch. It’s sad though, you used not be this way. You actually had a lot of self-love, but when you hear this repeated to you enough times, you start to believe it. _He_ knows who you are, how worthless you are. And _He_ never lets you forget. Well, at least he doesn’t let you forget while you’re not with Dean.

But yet, Dean made you feel so safe and warm. He saw something else in you, something worthy of trying and something beautiful. He was your light in the endless darkness. You could stay with him like this forever. Dean was your safe haven. How could you ever leave something so nice and comforting? Something you have longed for since… since you can’t even remember.

Just as you were relaxing, something loud banged out in the hallway startling you and Dean. The next you knew someone busted into Dean’s room and Dean, being the thoughtful gentleman he is, slid you behind him to cover you up. You could feel all the warmth of his back being pressed against your exposed chest. You looked around Dean’s broad shoulders to see who had interrupted your moment.

When you saw the dark figure standing in the doorway with a pose and expression that could kill, your heart dropped and terror filled every bone and fiber in your body.

It was _Him._


End file.
